Wanna Bet?
by Cimari
Summary: Fic en reacción a 5x17 "Opening Night". Las visitas de Klaine al bar en los ojos del barman. "Se suponía que iba a ser cosa de una vez. Pero ellos son adorables y ardientes y él podría realmente, realmente usar las propinas". TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por Peanutmeg y SlayerKitty.


**Wanna Bet?**

Disclaimer: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Ni la historia me pertenece ya que es de peanutmeg y SlayerKitty. Lo único mío son los errores y las notas.

* * *

N/A: SlayerKitty planteó esta idea y no pude decir que no. Tengo que darle las gracias por la oportunidad de ser co-autor (incluso por primera vez!) de una historia. Además, nuestras gracias a jessicamdawn por ser beta. Las dos son increíblemente impresionantes.

* * *

Se suponía que iba a ser cosa de una vez. Pero ellos son adorables y ardientes y él podría realmente, realmente usar las propinas.

Él no es una mala persona.

No lo es.

Él sabe que está mal. Es dinero fácil, pero es un error.

Mierda. Él va a ir al infierno.

**¿Quieres apostar?**

Él puede decir que ellos son novatos en el momento que entran – sus ojos bien abiertos mirando lo que pasa en el club lo hace obvio. Puede ver que ellos están juntos; tienen una familiaridad con el otro que podría ver a una milla de distancia. El chico alto luce incómodo pero el más bajo dice algo que lo hace sonreír mientras caminan por el club. Ellos terminan en frente del bar y les sonríe, esperando poder hacerlos sentir más a gusto.

"¿Primerizos?" pregunta, apoyando sus manos en el bar.

Batalla la urgencia de hacer 'aww'* cuando ambos se ruborizan, luciendo demasiado ingenuos para estar de pie en la barra, aún así el más bajo le ofrece una sonrisa. "Primera vez aquí, sí". El más alto murmura algo, pero él solo alcanza a entender algo de un escándalo* entre las palabras apresuradas. "Soy Blaine, por cierto" el más bajo añade, "y el hombre asombroso a mi lado es mi prometido Kurt".

"Sutil, Blaine". No puede evitar reírse ahora, pero rápidamente se fuerza a detenerse y responde. "Perdonen, pero pude darme cuenta que ustedes dos eran algo tan pronto como entraron".

"Un amigo nuestro recomendó este lugar así que pensamos que podíamos darle una mirada", Blaine explica y él asiente, preguntándose si era uno de sus clientes habituales.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no los ayudo a empezar con algo de beber?" dice, comprobando sus identificaciones. "¿Qué será?"

Inclusos sus pedidos de bebidas son adorables; un Shirley Temple* con cerezas extra y una soda. Él les sirve sus tragos con una sonrisa y luego les hace un gesto al ruidoso y poblado cuarto. "Que tengan un buen tiempo chicos".

Y aparentemente ellos lo tienen, porque siguen viniendo después de eso. Una vez a la semana, viernes por la noche, como un reloj.

Por la tercera visita – no clientes habituales aún – ellos tienen unos seguidores, incluso si ellos no lo saben. Los clientes habituales mantienen un ojo sobre ellos, dirigiendo algunos de los clientes más intoxicados lejos del adorable (y sin embargo aún sexy, y demonios, él realmente va ir al infierno) baile de los chicos.

Ellos siempre vienen como un par y su inicial cautela de ver una pareja tan joven con anillo involucrado – él es un barman, él ha _visto _las consecuencias – se ha desvanecido con el tiempo. Ellos son genuinamente felices y la conexión entre ellos habla de una confianza que él raramente ha visto fuera de su televisor.

Es durante su cuarta noche en el club, cuando la pareja ha encontrado su propio rincón en la pista de baile, que las cosas se ponen interesantes. Los regulares de alguna forma no notaron a un solitario tipo borracho en el bar, sorbiendo un ron con cola, no notándolo hasta que él está encima de los chicos. Él está demasiado lejos para detenerlo, sólo puede ver como el tipo dice algo que causa que Kurt se separe de Blaine y mire en estado de shock.

Es Blaine quien le responde al tipo borracho, antes de presionarse más cerca de Kurt y enterrar su rostro en el cuello de Kurt mientras bailan.

El borracho solitario los mira por un momento – y él realmente no quiere pensar sobre por qué él sigue mirando – antes que él se acerque de nuevo. Blaine toma una postura protectora antes que cualquier cliente regular pueda cruzar la pista y él nunca podría haber adivinado que el chico más bajo podría lucir _amenazador_. Luego Kurt murmura algo, apoyándose en el hombro de Blaine. Entonces Blaine se relaja, va de amenazador – y realmente, ¿cómo demonios? – a desinteresado. Los dos se alejan, retomando su baile; los regulares se dan mutuamente 'dame esos cinco'.

No puede evitar reírse cuando el intruso ignorado vuelve al bar y pide un trago.

Desde esa noche en adelante, se vuelve algo así como un juego entre aquellos lo suficientemente valientes para intentarlo. Alguien inevitablemente logra pasar a los clientes habituales y se acerca a ellos. Las invitaciones seguramente van desde un baile a cosas por lejos más lascivas (aunque él está siempre detrás de la barra y no puede oír que se dice), pero Kurt y Blaine nunca van por ello. Ellos siempre llegan juntos, luego bailan y beben hasta altas horas de la noche antes de marcharse juntos. Nadie logra meterse entre ellos, ni una sola vez.

Ellos no los saben, pero Kurt y Blaine están en buen camino de convertirse en los clientes más populares del club.

No es que no haya otras parejas en el club y no es como que ellos son lo suficientemente mayores para ser la pareja que ha estado más tiempo junta, pero de alguna forma los dos simplemente roban el centro de atención. Ellos bailan y consiguen sus bebidas y pasan las noches siendo generalmente demasiado adorables para ser ignorados.

Por supuesto, el hecho que ambos son atractivos ayuda también.

Probablemente es por eso que siempre hay demasiados aspirantes para los asiduos para disuadir, a pesar de que es obvio – incluso hasta para los más ebrios – ellos son una pareja.

Y eso es antes de convertirse en la envidia de cada cantante aspirante a Broadway.

El hecho que ambos son estudiantes de NYADA surge desde el principio de sus visitas al club y él sabe lo que significa – además de ser totalmente atractivos y ridículamente enamorados el uno del otro, los chicos tienen talento también. La primera vez que la voz de Kurt se eleva por sobre la multitud, es un momento mágico. Y cuando Blaine se le une, el DJ ajusta el volumen a sus voces, sabe que los hombres que compiten por su atención sólo van a aumentar.

Y lo hace. Ellos de convierten en una leyenda, un cuento con moraleja para los nuevos asistentes al club. Se convierten en una _cosa_ para todos, para ver si alguien finalmente va a ser el que se interponga entre ellos.

Pero ninguno parece acercarse. Como las semanas pasan los habituales empiezan a dejar que unos pocos más – siempre inofensivos – lo intenten. No es que ellos quieran que la adorable-ardiente-perfecta-talentosa pareja rompa, es sólo que los intentos fallidos son hilarantes.

Kurt y Blaine parecen cambiar de jugar – o no, a lo mejor son tan ingenuos – a ser torpe y ser adorablemente posesivo. Asegurado, incluso ellos siendo posesivos es una rara combinación de adorable y ardiente.

Él va a ir al infierno.

Por lo menos los aspirantes siempre vuelven a la barra y recoge los beneficios de los tragos "pudo haber sido".

Finalmente pasa una noche – Blaine viene solo. De hecho él realmente está preocupado y puede ver la preocupación en el rostro de los clientes regulares también. Sin embargo Blaine está alegre cuando se sienta en la barra y pide su bebida.

"¿Dónde está Kurt?" pregunta pareciendo lo más despreocupado posible, pasándole a Blaine su soda.

"El aeropuerto", Blaine responde tomando un sorbo. "Está recogiendo a una amiga nuestra que ha estado fuera de la ciudad que tiene que correr a un show de Broadway en el que está trabajando"

"Oh, ¿cuál show?" Él ama Broadway, como también la mayoría de los otros clientes en el club.

"_Funny Girl_" Blaine responde.

"Buen show. Aunque tu amiga debe estar cansada; he escuchado algunas historias de horror acerca de los ensayos para la gente del reparto o para los miembros del equipo"

"Oh", Blaine se ve sorprendido por un momento, "De hecho ella es la protagonista. No creo que Rachel sepa ser algo menos que el centro de la atención".

Él queda congelado, deja el medio hacer Long Island* en el mostrador con un tintineo. "¿Conoces a Rachel Berry?"

"¿Sí?" Blaine tentativamente le responde tambaleante – Kurt y Blaine ya son una fuente de intriga para los habituales, sus apariencias y personalidades los hacen estrellas – y ahora, ahora se entera que ellos conocen a la reciente aspirante a estrella de Broadway, Rachel Berry.

Blaine y Kurt nunca los van a dejar solos de nuevo.

Él asiente con su cabeza a los regulares, sonriéndoles para hacerles saber que no pasa nada malo. Entonces Kurt viene corriendo entre la multitud, dejándose caer en el banquillo al lado de Blaine y presionando un beso en la mejilla de Blaine.

"¿Rachel llegó bien a casa?"

"Bueno, es Rachel, así que su definición de bien y la tuya probablemente difieren, pero sí" Kurt responde. "Siento haber llegado tarde".

"Está bien", Blaine dice sonriendo. "Estaba en buena compañía"

"Sí, pero ahora me he perdido más de la mitad de nuestro tiempo de baile", señala. Entonces toma a Blaine de la mano, dirigiéndolo a la pista llena de gente.

Sacude su cabeza ante el entusiasmo de los chicos y capta la mirada impaciente de un cliente cuyo trago ha sido olvidado por las noticias de que Kurt y Blaine son amigos íntimos de Rachel Berry. Les ofrece un guiño disimulado y vuelve al trago, deslizándolo a través de la barra momentos después.

Recibe un asentimiento de cabeza en respuesta y entonces el cliente (sin sonrisa, así que probablemente sin propina; hace una nota mental de diluir con agua sus futuras ordenes) se gira y se queda mirando a la pista de baile. Ve el momento en que Sin Sonrisa alcanza a ver a los chicos – se inclina hacia adelante en su interés.

Observa cuando Sin Sonrisa baja su trago con una expresión de determinación en su rostro y se pone de pie, dirigiéndose a la pista donde Kurt y Blaine son prácticamente inseparables. No puede escuchar que fue dicho pero las expresiones faciales de Kurt y Blaine son ciertamente interesantes. Sin Sonrisa aparentemente no entiende mientras Kurt sacude su cabeza repetidamente. El tipo viene enojado de vuelta a su asiento un momento después, tomando el resto de su trago antes de pedir la cuenta. Toma el recibo de la tarjeta de crédito de Sin Sonrisa una vez que él terminó, y por supuesto, sin propina.

Va a poner el recibo en cajón y ahí es cuando lo ve – uno de los clientes regulares está demandando a otro 'pagar'.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué no pensó en eso?

De hecho, ¿por qué diablos no lo invitaron a unirse?

Decide que los próximos tragos de los regulares serán un poco más fuertes; ellos dan mejores propinas cuando están felices – y borrachos – y aparentemente tienen dinero para gastar. Sonríe para sí mismo mientras mira de vuelta a la pista de baile. Aparentemente Sin Sonrisa trajo el lado posesivo de los chicos; puede que ellos no se involucren en muestras de afecto en público como algunos de los otros clientes, pero un pedazo de papel sería difícil de meter entre ellos.

Ve a los chicos dirigiéndose a la barra un tiempo después y tiene sus tragos en el mostrador para cuando ellos llegan, riéndose con mejillas encendidas.

"¿Teniendo un buen momento?"

"¡Por supuesto!" la voz de Blaine es brillante y Kurt ofrece un asentimiento y sonríe antes de tomar un sorbo de su trago.

"¿A la misma hora la próxima semana?" ofrece y ambos chicos asienten antes de dirigirse afuera a la noche.

La rutina no cambia mucho y por ahora, la mayoría de los chicos sabe (o han sido previamente advertidos) que Kurt y Blaine no van a aceptar a lo que sea que ellos traten de sugerir. Si siquiera piensa mucho más sobre ello, disfrutando hablar con los chicos cuando vienen y obtiene todos esos detalles que sueltan sobre _Funny Girl _(lo cual tiene a la mayoría de los regulares aleteando por ahí).

Y entonces Sin Sonrisa aparece, dejándose caer pesadamente en un asiento de la barra y ordena. Hace el trago, asegurándose de diluirlo un poco porque aún está molesto sobre la falta de propina de la última vez.

Más abajo en el bar, Kurt dice algo que tiene a Blaine riendo lo suficientemente fuerte que puede ser oído por sobre la música. En frente de él, Sin Sonrisa se gira también. Siente un breve destello de irritación – Sin sonrisa ya está atrapado mirando a los chicos _y_ él no deja propinas – añade más hielo a la orden y está agradecido que el mostrador esconda lo fuerte que está agitando la mezcla.

"¿Ellos vienen aquí a menudo?"

Esa línea, ¿En serio? Bueno, no se lo va a hacer fácil. "¿Quiénes?"

Sin Sonrisa asiente mostrando más abajo en el bar y ve a Kurt riéndose tirando de Blaine de su taburete, llevándolo a la pista de baile. "Esos dos están jugando a hacerse los difíciles".

"Estoy bastante seguro que ellos no están jugando", dice pasándole a Sin Sonrisa su trago.

"¿Esos dos? Por supuesto que están jugando", Sin Sonrisa dice.

"Entonces me gustaría que explique por qué todos los hombres que alguna vez intentaron algo con ellos han fracasado, incluido usted", responde tratando de contener la ira y la molestia en su voz.

"Por favor", Sin Sonrisa se burla, "Yo podría obtener a ambos. Es todo acerca del enfoque. Utilice el equivocado la última vez".

Bueno, esto tiene que verlo. "Oh, ¿en serio?" pregunta, las comisuras de sus labios dibujando una sonrisa. "¿Quieres apostar?"

Las palabras dejan su boca y oh, él _va_ a ir al infierno. Apostando en Kurt y Blaine, la adorable-ardiente-perfecta-talentosa pareja quienes además son genuinamente _buenas personas_.

Pero esto es dinero tan fácil, y en el infierno es donde está la diversión, después de todo.

Sin Sonrisa va contra su nombre, le ofrece un guiño y una sonrisa que se supone que es astuta pero en cambio tiene que reprimir un escalofrío. "Por qué no. Cuando obtenga a uno o a ambos", y oh Dios, otro guiño, les va a deber a Kurt y Blaine tragos de _por_ _vida_, "puedes pagar mi cuenta". Sin Sonrisa intencionadamente termina su trago, haciendo un gesto por otro.

Trabaja en la orden – añadiendo más hielo que pide la receta, "Claro que sí, amigo. ¿Y cuando ellos ni siquiera te noten? Me vas a pagar por todas esas propinas faltantes". Le ofrece entonces una sonrisa, no vaya a hacer que Sin Sonrisa piense que está bromeando.

"Claro", Sin Sonrisa accede, su tono de voz indicando que claramente piensa que va a ganar. "Deséame suerte". Sin Sonrisa termina el contenido en su vaso y luego hace su camino hacia Kurt y Blaine.

"Buena suerte", murmura entre dientes. "La vas a necesitar".

Sin Sonrisa le dice algo a Kurt, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Blaine. Blaine de inmediato se ve incómodo, ruborizándose y claramente tratando de balbucear algo en respuesta. Se odia en este momento (nunca va a cobrarles a Kurt o a Blaine por un trago, nunca, nunca más), porque él es la razón que Blaine tenga que aguantar las tácticas insinceras de Sin Sonrisa.

Y luego Kurt va de verse parcialmente molesto a _da miedo como el infierno_. Si fuera posible, está seguro que Sin Sonrisa estaría en llamas por la fuerza de la mirada de Kurt. Y entonces, Kurt de forma evidente toma la mano de Blaine antes de decirle algo a Sin Sonrisa que hace que la 'sonrisa' del hombre caiga mientras tropieza con su propio pie en su prisa por dar un paso atrás.

Maldición. Aparentemente ambos chicos pueden ir de adorablemente lindo a _terriblemente aterrador _cuando defienden al otro.

Distraídamente se pregunta qué dice de él que ese hecho lo tiene intrigado, en vez con culpa por ponerlos en esa posición en primer lugar.

Sin Sonrisa se ve como si estuviera a punto de decir algo más, pero Kurt lo corta plantando un beso feroz en los labios de Blaine. La multitud alrededor de ellos (mirando los eventos sucedidos con gran atención, por supuesto) da gritos y alaridos. Blaine luce aturdido cuando se separan y él se siente como si estuviera entrometiéndose en un momento íntimo cuando los observa mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. Blaine se mueve, tomando a Kurt por la mano y los dos prácticamente salen corriendo del bar.

Sin Sonrisa vuelve a él después de un momento y no puede evitar pero sonríe ampliamente.

"¿Todo acerca del enfoque, huh?" No puede evitar preguntar. Internamente, deja escapar un suspiro también. Por un momento se había preocupado de que tendría que esperar que los clientes habituales tuvieran que interceder.

Sin Sonrisa hace gestos por un trago. "Cómo iba a saber que ellos son la única 'pareja' en Nueva York que cree en la monogamia".

Sonríe, sabe que no es remotamente conciliadora pero no puede obligarse a que le importe; tiene garantizadas sus propinas de todas formas. "Ellos ciertamente son únicos en su clase", desliza el trago con una sonrisa, "así que, sobre mi propina".

"Tendrás tu propina", Sin Sonrisa dice mientras se apoya en el mostrador, "y sigue sirviéndome. Los chicos más atractivos del bar acaban de irse; necesito suficiente alcohol que me haga olvidar que estoy consiguiendo segundas opciones".

Eleva sus cejas en respuesta pero le da a Sin Sonrisa un trago sin decir nada. Mira alrededor y ve dinero cambiando de manos de nuevo – no fue el único que apostó en Kurt y Blaine. Observa como Sin Sonrisa se acerca a alguien más y parece ser que fue rechazado de nuevo. Sin Sonrisa vuelve a su asiente después de eso, frunciendo el ceño mientras saca suficiente efectivo para pagar su cuenta y una extremadamente generosa propina.

"Este club apesta", Sin Sonrisa se queja, girándose para marcharse.

Sólo sonríe para sí mismo y mete la propina en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

La mitad de los regulares estaban en contra de Sin Sonrisa al momento que él arrinconó a Kurt y Blaine, y está seguro que la personalidad de Sin Sonrisa se hizo cargo del resto.

Oh bueno, fue dinero fácil.

Kurt y Blaine vuelven la siguiente semana; al menos Sin Sonrisa no fue suficiente para alejarlos del bar. Les pasa sus tragos con una sonrisa, le dice a Blaine que se guarde su dinero.

"Piensa en ello como un gesto de buena voluntad después de la semana pasada. Nadie quiere que los mejores cantantes en el club se vayan a causa de algún tipo sórdido". No es una mentira, no realmente, es sólo que faltan algunos ciertos detalles.

Tendría que haber sido una cosa de una vez. Probablemente debería simplemente haberlo dejado, pero no pudo evitarlo la próxima vez que vio a un tipo aleatorio mirando a los chicos. Así que le apuesta a Tipo Aleatorio, la misma apuesta que le dio a Sin Sonrisa, tragos gratis versus una propina generosa.

Tipo Aleatorio ofrece una sonrisa de superioridad y a zancadas va donde Kurt y Blaine están mostrando sus habilidades en la pista de baile. Tipo Aleatorio se acerca, pero ellos ni lo ven – ojos nunca dejando al otro.

No puede evitar reír.

Tipo Aleatorio vuelve diez minutos después, molesto por haber sido completamente ignorado. Él procede a emborracharse completamente que sus propinas compensan cualquier carencia de la _semana_ anterior.

La vida es buena.

Y también lo es el dinero.

Continúa de esa forma por semanas. Si Kurt y Blaine tienen alguna idea, ellos no lo dejan ver.

Debería probablemente sentirse mal por ello, pero no puede llegar a hacerlo. De la forma que lo piensa, los chicos van a conseguir proposiciones de todas formas, ¿así que por qué no debería sacar algo de ello? Para de cobrarle a los chicos sus tragos en recompensa, diciéndoles que es porque ellos son demasiado 'malditamente adorables'.

Y porque ellos son tan 'malditamente adorables' que ellos realmente le creen. De alguna forma, a pesar de que Ohio no es la meca de la aceptación, produjo dos dulces y confiables chicos.

Al menos de esta forma él puede vigilar por ellos; los regulares siguen manteniendo un ojo en ellos, pero apostando con los aspirantes sabe de antemano que va a acercarse. Aún siente un dejo de culpa, los chicos sin duda merecen disfrutar su noche de fiesta estando solos, pero ninguno de los apostadores son peligrosos… sólo un poco lleno de ellos mismos.

Además, obtiene un placer perverso al ver sus rostros mientras ellos son rechazados por dos _dulces chicos. _

Es una adicción.

Entonces sucede la única cosa que nunca esperó en todo el tiempo que Kurt y Blaine han estado viniendo – ellos traen a Rachel Berry y un grupo de sus amigos. Es la noche de estreno de Funny Girl y se vuelve una locura desde el momento en que llegan. Desliza a Kurt y Blaine un trago de verdad o dos así ellos pueden celebrar con sus amigos (lo cual explica el grupo que se está toqueteando en uno de los sillones en la pista de baile) y eso parece haber dado determinación a algunas personas en la multitud (los que no están emocionados rodeando a Rachel, por supuesto).

A Kurt se le acercaron primero, su baile entusiasta una canción de sirena para un tipo con un desafortunado corte de pelo. La sonrisa se le cae de su cara cuando Casi Rapado se acerca y se inclina un poco, demasiado cerca. Junto a él, Blaine luce como si alguien le robó su cachorro antes que su rostro se tense y se mueva medio paso en frente de Kurt, toma su mano en un agarre posesivo. No puede escuchar que se dijo, pero ve como los rostros de los chicos se endurecen; toma más de lo usual para que Casi Rapado entienda la indirecta y al tiempo que él está de vuelta en el bar, Kurt y Blaine han perdido su energía relajada, en su lugar se sientan un poco de mal humor (o bastante) en uno de los sofás.

Casi Rapado vuelve al bar y paga su cuenta. Recoge su propina y la desliza en su delantal, luego vuelve a mirar para ver cómo están los chicos. Ellos lo están mirando, ambos tratando de descifrar qué fue lo que acabaron de ver. Les esboza una sonrisa y un guiño y vuelve a mezclar tragos para los clientes.

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo?" escucha una voz de tono alto preguntar. Se gira para ver a Kurt parado ahí, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Mira alrededor buscando a Blaine y lo ve bailando con Rachel.

"Hace cuánto tiempo…" dice apagándose, esperando que Kurt le de algo más para seguir.

Kurt asiente señalando a donde su propina está en su bolsillo.

"No es…" logra decir. Al demonio con ser mandado al infierno, está allí ahora.

"¿No es que estás consiguiendo dinero después que rechazamos a hombres cada vez más narcisistas?".

Síp. Kurt sobrio es una piedra fría, usando palabras de cuatro silabas y todo. Abre su boca para responder cuando Blaine está deteniéndose al lado de Kurt, deslizando un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"Conseguiste el – " Blaine dice, mira entre ellos y le da una mirada dudosa. "¿Está todo bien?".

Demonios. _Ambos _están sobrios. Y aparentemente el Infierno es ser confrontando con tus pecados por dos hombres gay adorablemente dulces.

Está seguro que su abuela lo encontraría apropiado.

Suspira, saca su propina de su bolsillo y la deja en el mostrador. "Ustedes dos son una rareza, ¿lo saben? Talentosos y apuestos y _la pareja – _y son jóvenes. Al principio fue sólo que… ustedes son tan jóvenes y están _comprometidos_. Nosotros – Yo sólo tenía curiosidad. Pero entonces, " se encoje de hombros, les ofrece una sonrisa de disculpa, "ustedes siempre los rechazaban, y créanlo o no, pero ser barman no es lucrativo."

"¿Así que estabas apostando en nosotros a que somos algo seguro?" Blaine pregunta, toda su cara iluminándose.

"Sí", dice mirando abajo a la pila de dinero frente a él.

"Eso es muy dulce", Blaine prácticamente diciendo 'aww'. "Cariño, ¿no es eso dulce?"

Quizás Blaine no está tan sobrio como pensaba.

Kurt hace una sonrisa pero es toda para Blaine. "Pienso que necesitas explicarte", Kurt dice, ambos sentándose.

Así que lo hace. Les dice sobre como en casi ocho meses, ellos han rechazado a casi a un centenar de hombres. Les dice que nunca les ha mandado a alguien en su dirección, sólo ganó dinero de quienes iban a acercarse a ellos de todas formas. Les dice que desde ahora en adelante, ellos beberán gratis.

Durante su explicación el rostro de Blaine pierde su sonrisa y la de Kurt permanece frustradamente en blanco. Ahora, ellos simplemente lo quedan mirando por un momento antes se girarse para mirarse entre ellos.

Ellos son demasiado jóvenes para beber pero ya tienen conversaciones en silencio. Ha estado en más relaciones que sus respectivas edades y nunca ha llegado a ese nivel. Por un momento, en vez de culpa, siente una oleada de envidia.

Infierno, cierto. Culpa, envidia – quizás al final de la noche va ir a través de todos los pecados mortales.

Entonces Kurt y Blaine se giran para enfrentarse a él, rostros aún ilegibles. Tiempo de su juicio.

"Wow", Blaine dice después de un momento.

"No sé si estar impresionado por tu ingenio o sentirme usado", murmuró Kurt.

"No fue mi intención usarlos", dice frunciendo el ceño. "Es sólo que – ustedes están tan juntos, tan en sincronía, que no hay forma que alguien pueda meterse entre ustedes". Suelta una suave risa. "Hombre, fue divertido verlos a ellos intentar, sin embargo". Se detiene, tratando de pensar en cómo puede compensarlos. "Miren", continua, "aquí está lo que hice por la de esta noche. Es suyo".

"No podemos tomar tu dinero", Blaine le dice suavemente.

"Por favor, sólo… tómenlo". Lo pone en el mostrador. "Pónganlo en el fondo para la boda de Kurt y Blaine. Además," señala al mostrador, "no es que tendría algo de esto sin ustedes dos".

Kurt y Blaine compartieron una mirada y acepta la llama de celos que trae con un suspiro interno. Hay algunos leves encogimientos de hombros y una variedad de expresiones faciales antes que se giren de vuelva a él con sus rostros demasiado en blanco para leer.

"No", la voz de Kurt está calmada, plana, "no tendrías". La mano se Kurt descansa en el mostrador, su izquierda – su derecha está probablemente entrelazada con la de Blaine: _sabe_ que Kurt es diestro – antes de continuar. "Pero ninguno de los… caballeros", él deliberadamente ignora la mueca de Blaine y la culpa que eso trae, "eran demasiado problemáticos. Y entiendo el atractivo de las propinas", Kurt le regala la curva de una sonrisa, "así que gracias por la donación para la boda, pero tenemos derecho sólo a la mitad".

"¿Están seguros?" les pregunta, contando los billetes sobre el mostrador. Kurt y Blaine intercambian otra mirada.

"Por supuesto", Blaine le asegura.

"Okey", finalmente está de acuerdo, guardando en su bolsillo su mitad. Kurt toma el montón en el mostrador y lo desliza en el borde de su bota alta. "Pero", pone sus tragos usuales en el mostrador, "¿qué hay de que todos sus tragos sean por mi cuenta?", les ofrece.

"Ahora eso sí vamos a aceptar". Kurt sonríe. Se inclina en el bar y sonríe, contento de estar de vuelta en buenos términos con ellos.

Él ignora al cliente de mirada maliciosa dos asientos más allá.

"Gracias por no estar demasiado molestos", dice. "Lo arruiné".

"La próxima vez, si hay una próxima vez, sólo no lo hagas". Kurt responde, tomando a Blaine por el brazo para llevarlo de vuelta a la concurrida pista de baile.

"Oh, va a haber una próxima vez", les dice con confianza después de una mirada rápida abajo en el bar al Tipo de Mirada Maliciosa. Esos dos siempre van a atraer a los hombres como moscas a la miel.

"Lo dudo", Kurt responde, "ahora que no hay nada más para ellos".

"Oh, ¿sí?" dice, no puede evitarlo. "¿Quieres apostar?"

Kurt mira a Blaine y ambos lo miran de vuelta, sonriendo.

* * *

* 'Coo' en el original, es el sonido que hacen las palomas. Se usa como una forma de decir que es adorable así que por eso la seudo traducción a 'aww'.

* Referencia clara de Scandal, el bar que visitan en Ohio xD

* Shirley Temple, compuesto de cinco medidas de refresco de lima-limón o de ginger-ale y un toque de granadina, decorado con una guinda al marrasquino y una rodaja de naranja.

* Long Island, trago compuesto por una medida de Vodka, una medida de Gin, una de Ron blanco, una de Tequila, una de Triple Sec y 5 medidas de bebida Cola. Hielo, rodaja de limón y cerezas para decorar.

Me demoré casi un mes en traducir este fic, hasta que lo terminé!

Gracias por leer.

Link de la historia original en mi perfil.

Que tengan un lindo día :)


End file.
